


Twilight - Rewriting the End

by LuvSam



Category: Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-04
Updated: 2012-09-04
Packaged: 2017-11-13 13:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/503827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvSam/pseuds/LuvSam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Bella drove to the cliff, as she faced the ocean, she remembered why she's here. Edward left her. *</p><p>A brief decision: she jumped... Jacob was there and saved the day. Day after day, night after night, she had to deal with Edward's absence. With Jacob nearby she relearned how to live again... </p><p>Bella's new life is turned upside down, when Alice told her she had a vision of Edward, heading to the Volturi. Bella didn't think twice and left with Alice. </p><p>Fandom: Twilight - The Saga - Movies<br/>Pairing: Edward & Bella<br/>Song: Love Song - Pink</p><p>Program: Sony Vegas pro 9.0<br/>Coloring: Mine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilight - Rewriting the End

  


[Twilight - Rewriting the End 109Mo (mpg) ](http://www.mediafire.com/?oayaf8emslrse64)  



End file.
